


Why is the dog here?

by the_winter_captain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Sexy Times, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, and it's rather awkward, featuring dodger the dog, not bestiality, post mission sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_captain/pseuds/the_winter_captain
Summary: Steve just got back from a mission. Dodger is mad that Steve and Bucky are taking up all the bed space.





	Why is the dog here?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on tumblr with other prompts but i'm not very smart and forgot exactly where I saw it. Either way, enjoy Dodger interrupting! No, it's not bestiality, saying just to make sure no one thinks otherwise.

_ Never mind getting walked in on by a friend or a family member, try a very annoyed pet staring accusingly and unblinkingly from the floor because they always sleep on the bed and right now the humans keep pushing them down, but when the humans try to shut them outside the bedroom, they spend the next hour scratching incessantly at the door _

* * *

 

“Are you sure Dodger won’t bother us?” Bucky asked as they sat on the bed, looking at the fluffy brown and white dog between them.

“I’m sure, he’s a good dog, he’ll understand.” Steve said. He proceeded to gently pat the dog’s behind, making him jump off the bed.

“Well then.” Bucky smiled wide before tackling Steve to the bed. The blond giggled like a maniac, spreading his legs to accommodate for the brunet’s size. Soon they were out of their clothes, Steve bouncing enthusiastically in Bucky’s lap.

“Yes, that’s it doll, ride my cock.” He moaned. Steve tilted his head back, revealing his pale neck littered with hickies that would fade come morning. Bucky leaned up, ready to attach his lips to the supple skin when he caught sight of Dodger, looking at him with the biggest puppy eyes imaginable. Almost as if accusing him of stealing his bed. Bucky ignored him, instead biting Steve’s neck. A moan reverberated through the blond, causing him to bite down harder.

“God, Bucky.” Steve tangled his fingers in the long brown hair, tugging as he moved up and down. Bucky’s eyes opened, only a thin ring of grey around the pupil. His eyes trailed from the look of absolute pleasure on Steve’s face, making their way back to his neck when he caught sight of Dodger once more. He quickly shut his eyes, opting to squeeze Steve’s ass to forget the look the dog was giving him. He wrapped an arm around the small waist, metal hand gripping the mattress to maintain balance as he buried his face in Steve’s neck.

“Jesus, Stevie, you feel so good.” He growled. Steve growled back, or at least he thought he had, as he continued to move his hips. Except the growling continued, and it wasn’t coming from Steve.

Bucky’s head shot up from its place on Steve’s shoulder, only to see Dodger trying to climb on the bed, growling when Steve pushed him back down.

“Jesus Christ, Dodger!” Steve exclaimed. He climbed off Bucky’s lap, leading Dodger out of the room, closing and locking the door and was back in Bucky’s lap, penetrating himself on the brunet’s cock, within seconds.

“Now, where were we.” He breathed, dragging Bucky foreward by the chain of his dog tags. Their lips had barely brushed when there was loud whining and scratching at the door.

“Fu-uck!” Steve whined, clearly frustrated, “I haven’t seen you in weeks and I am so damn horny and now that I finally get to be with you my dog won’t leave me alone!” Yup, he was frustrated.

“It’s okay doll, I mean, he clearly misses you too.” Bucky tried to sympathize. But he was right, Steve had been on a mission for nearly a month, one so risky they couldn’t even have phone sex.

“I just-I’m horny as hell Buck!” He emphasized his point by slamming his hips down, moaning when Bucky’s cock rubbed over his prostate.

“Then let me take care of you.” He said as he flipped them over. He threw Steve’s legs over his shoulders, ramming into him at a hurried pace.

Dodger continued to whine and scratch the door, even barking a few times.

_ “It’s just the bed springs Barnes, just pretend that it’s the bed springs” _ He repeated to himself as he fucked his boyfriend into the mattress.

“Bucky!” Steve practically screamed at the top of his lungs as he came. He tightened around the brunet an that was it. Bucky saw white as he came, a month was a damn long time to wait.

He came to soon after, breathing heavily into Steve’s shoulder. Dodger meanwhile, continued to scratch and whine at the door.

“He’s a stubborn pup.” He laughed. Steve rolled his eyes before yawning loudly. Once they had both recovered Bucky cleaned them up and pulled back the bedsheets. Dodger continued to whine.

“Just let him in.” Steve groaned into the pillow. Bucky sighed, opening the door. Instantly, the dog ran inside, plopping himself down in the middle of the bed.

“Move fluffball.” Bucky groaned, gently pushing him away so he could cuddle with Steve. Dodger sighed, moving to the foot of the bed, giving Bucky the stink eye for stealing his spot.

“Oh hush you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! If anyone knows where I can find that prompt it would be extremely helpful!  
> \--  
> So, I found the list the prompt was in yay!!! [Incase anyone wants to write one of their own!](https://starsinursa.tumblr.com/post/163179221974/okay-well-written-insanely-hot-smut-scenes-in)  
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://the-chiseled-dorito-of-justice.tumblr.com)


End file.
